Man of Steel: Trials of a God
by knight Of Cybertron 1984
Summary: A post Man of Steel series: Months after the Black Zero event. The earth now has Kal-El defending it. The world is unsure of this god amongst them, while one man of power secretly uses his wealth & Kryptonian tech to destroy Superman in more ways than one. Clark however is taking his first steps as Superman. Trying to save lives & stop crime. But he must also face his inner demons.
1. prologue: A difficult choice

**Hello people of the internet. I am Knight, now I have never done a marvel or DC based story... like ever. But I wanted to try, and I thought what was one of the best superhero movies to use? Man of Steel of course, a fantastic movie indeed. I had always wondered what a Man of steel animated series would be like, set between MoS and Batman v Superman. It would indeed be a challenging time for Clark and the people of earth, so once I thought about it, I decided to write it here.  
This will explore how the world reacts to Superman in the months toward BvS, what Clark is going through, the trials, the enemies, the feats of strength, crisis's of conscience and ultimately the shaping of Clark to recover from his inner demons... like killing Zod for instance. I will also introduce enemies of superman from the comics, the most realistic ones for this world, or I will try to alter them to suit the tone/world of the DCEU. I also want to explore what Lex is doing and going through, but of course he will have to be hidden as it looks like in BvS, that Clark doesn't know if Lex is conspiring against him or not, so Alexander shall work in secret.  
** **So that's that then, lets try not to spoil stuff just yet =) Read away my friends.  
** **  
**

 **Disclaimer: Superman and all its characters belong to Jerry Siegal/Joe Shuster and DC comics. Man of steel belongs to Warner bros and DC. I own none of these properties obviously, I'm just a fan trying to defend this masterpiece of a Superman movie.**

* * *

 **Man of Steel: Trials of a God**

 **Prologue: The difficult choice**

 **Location: Metropolis, minutes after the Black Zero  
** **was** **drawn** **into the Phantom zone**

...Clark had just saved Lois from certain death, barely getting his own phantom irradiated body away from the singularity. Having embraced in a kiss of the moment, it seemed like the nightmare was over for Kal, Lois and the people of metropolis. Then Kal's super hearing reminded him that Krypton was not through with him yet. Turning his intention to the scout ship, still largely intact, he caught sight of Zod knelt metres away from it. Knowing that they had to talk, Kal-El, last son of the house of El warily flew towards Zod. Before stopping at a reasonable safe distance. Seeing Zod lying their in grief reminded him of the hard decision he had to make. Save Zod's version of Krypton, however outdated or perhaps self destructive, even if it is an ends justify the means cause. Or save his adopted home, and be the last member of his race. He chose the latter, was he about to suffer for it. He sure as hell didn't enjoy making the decision, but if he didn't Humanity would be destroyed.

With his own pained eyes he looked into Zod's own, he knew what he was going through. The pain, the loss, the feeling of powerlessness. He felt it when Jonathan Kent, his dad died. But he also knew that Zod had little empathy for humans as he was genetically bred for his purpose. Jor-El was also like this, that was why Kal was born. To be the first Kryptonian to finally make his own choices. Thus where he was right now. Zod scooped up the ash like, debris of the two square miles of metropolis that was destroyed. Though it was not the full city... it did not lessen the impact on peoples lives. Opening his fingers, the particulate strained from his palm. When Zod spoke, it was his soul speaking to Kal, his true feelings.

'Look at this... we could have built a new Krypton in this squalor... But you chose the humans over us' he spoke softly, his pain hitting Clark like a bullet. But he just looked at him, he wouldn't be able to offer Zod comfort for what he had done.  
'I exist, to serve Krypton. That is the sole purpose for which I was born'. His face began to turn to one of anger. 'And every action I take, no matter how violent or how cruel Is for the greater good, of my People' he snarled. 'And NOW... I have no people' his pain and rage blurred into one. Tears swelled his eyes but his anger, was of no question. Kal didn't speak, but he was certainly full of remorse, he was also fearfull for what Zod might do.

'my SOUL... that IS WHAT YOU HAVE TAKEN FROM ME!' he shouted in pure violent anger. Clenching his fist tight he covered the distance between them in less than a second, delivering a shoulder barge that, hit like a train of pure rage. The attack sent Superman rebounding of the ground a few times at high speed, before landing dazed for several seconds, being forced to almost the full length of the wasteland. Zod began to march towards him, with a rage fueled intent on his face. And yet also satisfaction. 'I'M going to take them ALL from you Kal. These human's you've adopted, I'm going take them ALL FROM YOU, ONE BY ONE!' he declared menacingly, his words used like he was declaring war. Which he was.

* * *

Kal now knew Zod's intentions. Once again his world was threatened. He didn't really have an idea of how to stop him, but if he and Faora can be knocked out, so could Zod...hopefully. Now spurred by the general's words, Jor-El's martyr had to defend his adoptive home, even if he had to die for it. 'you're a MONSTER ZOD, and I'm gonna stop you' he promised Zod and the world. Superman shot up from the ground like a torpedo, straight for Zod. Seeing Kal coming for him Zod had a look of satisfaction, now he would have his revenge... or a warriors death. He charged towards Superman, reaching speeds of 80 mph, they both collided, creating a powerful shockwave that scattered the debris around them. The force sent Superman flying, where he smashed into one of the upper floors of the Wayne Enterprises building. He crashed through multiple desks before stopping. A couple of seconds later Zod jumped through the window after him. Superman was recovering when, he saw Zod's eyes the were glowing like his sockets were home to a violent supernovae.

Clark recognised it immediately, Zod in his immense rage had for the first time accessed his heat vision. But he had little idea of how to use it, compared to Clark who had decades. Zod unleashed crimson beams from his eyes, unlike Superman who could fire a narrow, focused beam, Zod's was a intense wide arc beam covering his field of vision. It set fire to all around it, cutting through stories like a knife through butter. Clark hovered in the air to avoid the beams of pure hate, as they burned through the upper and lower floors. By the time Zod had gained control, the building had begun collapsing, Zod instinctively leapt from the building. Kal flew after him but the burning building was faster, Superman managed to avoid some falling debris, then he smashed through the tiny gap as it closed only just escaping.

He did not escape unscathed, the collapsing sky scraper sent him tumbling out of the sky and smashing into the street. He smacked into multiple cars, the civilians quickly evaded his path. They had just evacuated from the nearby skyscrapers, and thought they were safe after the ship vanished. Now they had what looked to them like gods fighting in the streets. He continued on, rebounding of the street till he smashed through the bottom of a parking deck. He had zero control over this, he had been Zod's punching bag since the fight started. Half the bottom storey was torn apart in the hit. Weakening the structure. Kal crawled out of the rubble ready to face Zod with determination. His scan of the area noted that civilians were in the area trying to avoid debris and them, 'Good, maybe i can contain Zod before our fight spreads' he hoped. Zod then landed hard, cracking the road. In his sights stood an oil tanker, with Zod's limitations in using his powers, the tanker was an ample weapon. Zod kicked the tanker at Kal, it fell on it's side and skidded towards him.

Kal knew the last time he was in a gasoline explosion or hit by a heavy vehicle, he was down for at least half a minute. If this tanker hit him and blew up he would be dazed. In Smallville he had the advantage of Zod's filter being damaged, letting in all off the radiation it denied. But here if he goes down, Zod will kill him. If he goes down the earth dies. He quickly flew into the air to dodge it, he landed then skidded forward as the tanker smashed into the hole left in the parking deck, blowing up is seconds. The explosion destroyed the cladding (cosmetics) of the parking deck, not collapsing the structure but Zod had damaged it. The decks were weakened so the cars could fall, but Kal knew that it wouldn't contain civilians. Distracted by the blast, Zod burst straight at him, delivering a punch that knocked him to his knees. Recovering quickly he then moved to the side, dodging Zod's wild punch, he moved back again dodging another frenzied attack. Now facing Zod head on he was prepared. Zod swung a punch which Kal blocked, another savage punch came which Kal quickly blocked again. Kal tried a surprise punch, but he was a novice against a trained warrior. Zod swiftly blocked it, then he retaliated with a punch to Kal's left arm distracting him. Zod didn't stop with that, he grabbed Kal's shoulder then delivered a powerful punch to his stomach, knocking Kal back across the road. Superman slammed his fingers into the tarmac, tearing up the road creating enough friction to stop himself, protecting the people behind him and readying himself for Zod's next attack.

* * *

Zod came swinging at Kal attempting to deliver a slower, more powerful punch. Superman was prepared for this however, he ducked under Zod's frustrated punch, then counter attacked with a left handed haymaker, tapping into his strength. The punch sent Zod flying across the road, through a few cars and into the wall of the parking deck. Zod fell to his knees dazed, Clark knew he couldn't give Zod breathing room. He flew right at the downed general, then threw a powerful punch at him forcing Zod to the ground, Kal had the upper hand in the fight so tried the same attack. Unfortunately a car from the car park fell on top of him distracting him, Zod recovered threw the car of Kal and snap kicked him into the ground creating a small crater. Zod then burst forward punching him towards a skyscraper, then immediately followed up with a devastating uppercut, launching Kal into the air. The punch sent Kal up the skyscraper, he smashed through the skyscrapers side before managing to stop himself. He saw that the civilians were clear of any debris, 'Now if Zod comes up i can cut loose a bit' he realised. Zod called to him, 'THEIR'S ONLY ONE WAY THIS ENDS KAL...EITHER YOU DIE, OR I DO!' he shouted, delivering his ultimatum.

Kal had regained some strength from the setting sun, but he was more focused on Zod's words. Zod was willing to die , but Kal had never killed before, he was a pacifist till today, he still hoped to restrain Zod he hadn't thought of the outcome of the fight, other than he needed to save all 7 billion people from Zod. Zod sprang at the skyscraper digging his fingers into the cladding, as he scaled the building at high speed. Superman flew down to meet him, his intense speed shattering the windows as he did so, they collided at huge force, Kal's flight giving him the edge. A huge amount of cladding was destroyed and Zod was sent flying into a construction site, Kal recovered midair and landed at the site. In a second Zod surprised him by attempting to attack him with a steel beam, Zod jumped at him but Clark reduced Zod's attack range by melting half the beam with his heat vision. Not to be beaten Zod used the rest of the beam to, uppercut him into a metal sign post. Kal was down on his knees at Zod's mercy.

Zod stared down Kal with murderous eyes 'I was bred to be a warrior Kal. Trained my entire life to master my senses...WHERE did you TRAIN... ON A FARM?' he sneered contemptly. Dropping to a crouch, he placed his hand against the ground, his veins bulged as he attempted to bend gravity to his will. His armour disconnected as he finally made gravity his slave. He shook of his repelled armor as objects floated around him, he then flew into the air and hovered above Kal, cementing his boast. 'No, he's just leveled the playing field' Kal realized, his main advantage was gone. Kal acted fast he used his best attack, he flew right at Zod grabbing and smashing him through the beams as he took them both higher. Superman had him by the throat, he then punched Zod away, Zod recovered then flew around Kal punching him through the air. Zod tried to follow up but Kal outmaneuvered him. Now Kal pressed on, he flew at Zod at high speed delivering a punch so powerfull it sounded like a thunderclap to those below. Zod went flying, Kal continued with two more of those punches.

Once Zod realized Kal had the upper hand he flew down further to the ground and flew in amongst the buildings. Kal flew after him trying to prevent Zod from killing anyone. Weaving in and out he tried to catch up, when he reached where Zod should be, Zod was gone. Clark frantically scanned for Zod to no avail. It was a trap, Zod smashed through the skyscraper behind him and tackled him into a sky scraper opposite, Zod tried to punch Kal but Kal quickly grabbed Zod and smashed him, into another building continuing his flight so that he raked Zod across a line of windows. Once they reached the end Kal tried to punch Zod, while he was in his grasp. Zod grabbed Kal's fist as he punched, he then pushed Kal back and uppercutted him into the air. Before Clark could recover Zod quickly flew up and grabbed Kal's cape, he then swung Kal around by his cape multiple times at huge speed, releasing him like a throwing hammer. Kal's uncontrolled traverse sent him barreling through several buildings, tumbling through stone metal and glass. He managed to stop himself as he forcibly exited a window. He hovered for a bit trying to recover, hopefully get some sunlight as well.

Zod's last rage fueled attack caused a lot of damage to him and Metropolis, Clark was almost on his last legs, Zod needed to be restrained soon. Superman only had seconds before Zod's lightning fast tackle took them to the stratosphere and beyond. Their momentum carried them on at least 44,448 miles above the earth, to satellite orbit. With both of them spinning around in a deadlock, Superman broke free of Zod's grip and hurled Zod into space, hoping to end the fight here. Unfortunately for Superman a Wayne enterprises satelite was in the way of human survival. Zod raked his fingers across the satelite as he traveled, creating the friction needed to slow down in time. Having stopped himself the seemingly unstoppable Zod decided, to use the satellite as a battering ram. Using his legs to push the satelite , he and it dropped like a stone, the surprised and frustrated Kal-El quickly flew towards the satellite, hoping to keep the fight in space... to no avail. The Zod's rage fueled satelite smashed into Superman, taking them further to the earth. Zod then smashed through the satellite and tackled Kal back to earth, the satelite now in multiple chunks followed them. They both fell through the atmosphere, burning up with the satellite.

* * *

Eventually they were visible from the metropolis skyline... or at least the multiple fire balls were. The people of metropolis were in awe, they had been seeing two aliens doing impossible feats. For Lois Lane she was experiencing these things and more. She had been watching the fight from the wasteland, or at least what she could see. She was one of the few who was watching these gods fight, she was never one to run from danger. If this was the battle that decided humanity's fate, then she would be the one to give the eyewitness report. But more honestly she was worried about Clark, they had recently become close friends, he had told her his quite emotional story. She even chose to not tell the greatest story on earth for him. She knew he could beat Zod, because like many people that big 'S' on his chest, that award winning smile, had given her hope. Now she was watching her friend and a now soul-less general fighting with the whole city as a had never seen entirely what Kal was capable of till today, sure he flew a couple of times and fired some laser eyes. But she had been watching in awe and in fear of this fight. She had lost sight of them for a few minutes, then she caught sight of the flaming wreckage heading for metropolis. Having the inkling that Clark would need her help, she ran for the location the wreckage was headed. Getting closer to where it would crash, she caught sight of Clark/Zod heading right for the Metropolis central station, the station would also be packed with fleeing refugees. That is where she would go... after all she was Lois Lane

Elsewhere a certain heroic billionaire was watching the fight, he had a clear view as most of the buildings in his area were destroyed. He held a terrified girl in his arms, he himself was no better. No sooner had the existence of alien life been proven, but it now tried to wipe out metropolis. The strange beam wiped out multiple skyscrapers, hundreds were dead from that. But for the past few minutes two aliens, assumedly to him they were this 'Kal-El' and 'Zod', were making metropolis their battleground. He didn't know if either of them were good, if this fight was about saving the earth or something more personal. But he did know this, two aliens with impossible strength, durability, powers and of course the power of flight, had just destroyed his building. Dozens inside were trying to evacuate, but these two titans denied them that. They either were burned alive by that strange beam, which tore through the structure, collapsing the building, ending so may lives. He was the only one running towards the building, he had no fear of death, but those close to him, his workers, friends citisens, they mattered to him. Was this the world suffering like Zod promised? Even if the human race didn't die, they still had these beings to deal with. What would happen if one lives, what would they do to the human race? Let it be? save it on a daily basis? ... destroy it? This billionaire, he had seen aliens throw each other through buildings like footballs, defy gravity like it was a regular activity, fire crimson beams that burn through anything. But right now he was seeing what looked like a hail of flaming meteors, crashing into still standing skyscrapers. Then he caught sight of the two beings in a struggle falling from the sky towards the city, it looked like the red and blue one had the upper hand. If you looked into this mans eyes, you would see nothing but pain and anger. A face of almost stoic rage towards everything that has happened. These aliens brought their war to earth, and people were paying the price.  
This mans name was Bruce Wayne, and he felt powerless to stop the horrors unleashed upon metropolis. But this Kal-El and this Zod, have only added to the fire raging in his heart. He would stop this being, not now of course but in time he would bring these men to justice. For he was no ordinary man, he was something else...

* * *

Falling towards the skyline, Kal had to turn this around before they made contact with the ground. The flames encasing them had gone, but they certainly were not slowing down as they grappled each other. However with both of them having a weak grip, it was easy for Kal to switch the fight around, he broke Zod off him and tackled him making them travel faster, he then used his hands to hold Zod's head in a lock, immobilizing Zod. Zod cried in frustration before they smashed through the glass roof of the station. Now inside the building Kal smashed Zod into a stone ledge/wall, smashing it to pieces, which rained down on the ground. Refugees barely escaped as stone and columns broke up and tumbled to the ground. Then using his advantage Kal, held on to Zod's head and descended to the ground at high speed, using his strength and his momentum to smash Zod head first into the floor, demolishing the ground beneath him in huge cracks. He pinned Zod to the ground, knowing he would have to do something to restrain him.

Zod's rage had been his undoing, at least for now. Kal was able to use his flight experience to his advantage, preventing Zod from retaliating. Zod was dominating the fight with his Kryptonian combat training, but he had weakness's to exploit, like his inexperience in fighting Kal. But more importantly he relied heavily on his training, rather than utilizing his powers more. Superman tried less attacks, but they tapped into his power more. Zod tried killing blows, retreats, strategies etc. which of course do less to Clark than mortal beings, Clark had a lack of experience but he used his powers to his benefit. This kept him in the fight, though Kal knew this would not last.

Thinking quickly he dragged the flat out Zod onto his knees, then he used one hand to put Zod in and arm lock, and his head in a choke hold. Now Zod could not move as long as Kal was focused on holding him there. Zod struggled with all his might, but he was in no position to do anything. That didn't mean however that Zod was giving up. The angry and frustrated Zod, spotted a family frozen in fear. He now had a chance to make Kal suffer. With what movement he could make, he looked up at Kal and spoke, 'If you love these people so much...YOU CAN MOURN FOR THEM!' he scolded him, Zod would never give up, his soul , his purpose, the very thing that kept him and his crew going, was gone. The son of Jor-El had betrayed his race, worse, Zod was alive to witness it. To experience the pain of loss once again. Zod was not going down without making Kal feel the same, the pain of being powerless to save his people. Zod would make him suffer.

Zod's only option was to use his heat vision, his eyes burnt like small suns as he fired his powerfull beams of radiation. They hit the marble wall in front vaporising the stone, the terrified family ran to escape the crimson death beams. But they found a fallen column and much debris in their way, so they pressed themselves against the rubble huddling in fear. Zod had them at his mercy, while still firing his beams he with all his strength began turning his head towards the family. His beams left a blackened scar across the wall, as he moved them ever closer. Superman tried desperately to tighten his grip, but still Zod managed to slowly but surely push his gaze towards the humans. Kal was desperate, he tried to appeal to Zod's conscience, 'DON'T DO THIS!' he pleaded, he had to save them, he had too. Zod did not quit he knew nothing now but revenge, he gritted his teeth and grunted under the strain of moving his head.

Superman had seconds left and little option, 'STOP' he demanded. Zod was gaining satisfaction from Clark's growing horror, 'NEVER' he replied, cementing his desire and final decision. The beams were mere meters away from ending innocent lives, Clark saw the father shielding his family, the little girl crying her eyes out. 'DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS' he begged knowing what he would have to do. Now a tortured soul Superman knew he had no choice, it was Zod or the family. He marshaled all his strength and crying in anguish...

* * *

 **Present day: Metropolis**

'NYYAAAAAAAAAA' Clark cried suddenly waking up. Looking around the room he realised he was not in central station, but his apartment and it had been a few months since that horrifying event. Rubbing his eyes he checked the clock, itwas still a couple of hours before he had to set off for work. He sighed once again he had that nightmare, the one that haunted him. 'Great now i can't sleep' he thought, trying to push his demons back he thought about what he had to look forward too. His job at the daily planet, seeing Lois, visiting his mom and of course not having to hide his powers any. Wether the world liked it or not, his fathers believed he was what the world needed. And 'Superman would not let them down.

* * *

 **Hey guys if you've been waiting for this, thanks for the patience. Now I know this is a lot of writing but I have spent the past few days using resources to describe the fight as best i could, watching the fight trying to write down every step, while also using my understanding of Zod & Kal are doing and going through, to give you fresh eyes on what is happening during the fight. I hope this helped give you a fresh insight into MoS and I hope I defended Kal well, you may also have noticed a part of the chapter contained a certain billionaire, obviously taken from the BvS trailers, obviously Clark didn't see this but in future flashbacks, new scenes will be added to explain the dealings of Lex etc.**

 **My sources will be revealed next chapter. If you liked this you are always welcome to offer advice, story elements, villains you want to see etc. I realise I might struggle with Clark's daily planet buisness, any advice could help. Till next time I then, i look forward to reviews - Knight.**


	2. Chapter 1: They will stumble

**Hello people's it's me Knight, that charming, devilish rouge. Time for another chapter taking place between man of Steel and the anticipated Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice. Now clearly no one wanted to review the last chapter...thanks for that I guess =(. But I guess it makes sense I haven't technically started Clark's journey to BvS till now, so yeah see how this one goes. In this I try to give a kind of daily life of Clark's life at the daily planet. While touching upon his relationship with Lois. Also we will introduce the pre BvS Lex Luthor, he is still coming to terms with this Alien. But he is also starting to utilize some of the Kryptonian tech, weapons and his own resources/plans against Superman. Don't expect blummin' Bizzaro in the first chapter, but the set up for villains will be in it. This will also be our first taste of how Clark is handling his time as Superman, the publics reaction, his nightmares and worries, but also the start of his closure etc.  
** **Try to review this time dudes and dudettes, you know this is the only way I'll improve, it is my first Superman fic after all.**

 **Right that is it, get reading boyo's. Oh and one last thing, the MoS OST will be inserted throughout, if you want you can use the examples i've chosen to give the story an atmosphere =)**

 **Disclaimer: Superman and all its characters belong to Jerry Siegal/Joe Shuster and DC comics. Man of steel belongs to Warner bros and DC. I own none of these properties obviously, I'm just a fan trying to defend this masterpiece of a Superman movie**

* * *

 **Man of Steel: Trials of a God**

 **"Chapter 1: 'They will Stumble...'**

 **Location: Metropolis, during the battle of Clark/Zod  
**

While the kryptonian powerhouses took their battle to the outer reaches of the wasteland. The Kryptonian scout ship still remained largely intact. It's crash brought down multiple skyscrapers, however it's kryptonian alloy, and craftsmanship meant that it reduced it's hull/body damage significantly. While those who were not taking shelter watched Kal-El and the enraged General battle for the fate of the world. Another powerful man was making his move. Though only mortal unlike these Gods amongst them. He would use their distraction to take what was needed, to ensure earths survival from these threats. This young Billionaire was known as Alexander Luthor jnr. Having the role of C.E.O passed down to him from his late father, he had revolutionized metropolis and the world with, his consumer technology & more remarkable feats. A few days ago this, young tech billionaire was a upcoming powerhouse. In little over a decade Lex had turned a greatly succesful petrochemical company, into the second largest growing tech company in the world. Before the Kryptonians came Lex was at center of attention, growing as a recognised name and as one of the top charitable companies. Lex had been called by magazines, media and the people, a 'man of tommorow', and he relished in it. **  
**

For a time he was the 'superpower', but that all changed when General Zod's message came. An alien was amongst them, one who looked human, who was he? What did this Kal-El want? why did Zod want him & was he a threat? Within 24 hrs the world was solely focused on these aliens, and not Lex. The next day the already shaken world now faced beings that fly, that threw train carrages like javelns. The quiet farm town of smallville became a battleground, not that that news traveled very far, but the world definately watched as the leviathan like ship entered metropolis, deploying a gravity beam that destroyed a few sq miles of metropolis. The hundreds that perished were only half the tragic story. The gods were facing each other, an entire city could be destroyed by them, with only their bare hands. Lex had always made hard choices to innovate LexCorp, humanity and protect both. Now a threat to both of them was being fought right in metropolis, and he was going to do something about it.

When the Black Zero stopped firing the gravity beam, Lex knew that the fate of earth was in the balance. The fighter jets that tried to bombard Zods ship earlier on sucumbed to the gravity field, their missles and the jets rained to earth a hellfire adding to the destruction. From Lex's penthouse/office at the top of the LexCorp building, he had a clear vantage point. Looking out from his marble balcony, he realised that the bulk of the air force was gone, clearly they came from only one base given the amount that attacked and that, no new military action was being taken. Using his already set up telescope, he spotted a cargo plane being escorted by a pair of jets. 'Is that it? what on earth could they do to destroy that ship. Unless they have some secret weapon, metropolis is likely doomed', lex realised. He decided he was going to act, if the ship was gooingto be destroyed he wanted his people where the debris was, the alien tech would give his company an edge and help him fend of these aliens...hopefully. Walking back to his desk he made the calls. Talking to security, who had evacuated a lot of the occupants, he gave the orders to prepare to move out and collectthe technology at his command. His top engineers, the peple of R&D etc. were all told to be prepared, Lex also had the threat of firing them if it came to it. A lot of the people were scared after all. With his infiltration team being prepared, he returned to watching the conflict. Now the aircraft had reached the skyline, seemingly unchallenged. With no gravity field in their way they were making great progresss towards the vessel. Lex hoped that he would actually get to use his team.  
 **  
(recomended music: I have so many questions- MoS OST)**

Then he saw the two fighter jets get destroyed instantly by the scout ship. All he could think about was the ships design, size and technological capability. 'The weaponry, the technology is impressive to say the least. What secrets could it hold I wonder' he thought, he had lost interest in the cargo plane, now this alien craft was a danger and a resource for Lex to utilize, if he had the chance. 'But how to obtain this technology?, I have little weaponry and no current government contracts. If that plane is what will rid us of these beings, our demise might be at hand' he observed. In mere seconds it seemed like the aircraft would meet a flaming end, then through the telescope Lex Luthor spotted a red and blue blur, heading straight for the ship. With barely any time to register what it was, he merely observed as it smashed into the side of the scout ship, metal chunks flew out and, the ship was knocked off course by the object. Thus causing the ship to misfire, Lex had heard rumors of aliens doing impossible feats in some small town. But not much was revealed before the aliens came here. In a few seconds, he saw a red beam burn through part of the ship, then it started to drop like a stone, it's engines powering down as it fell diagonaly to the ground. It's momentum and intensely damage resistant structure made it smash through skyscrapers, before embedding itself in a self formed crater, leaving the buildings to collapse into rubble. For the shocked Lex this was a pleasant surprise and an excellent opportunity. Whatever had caused the ship to crash, had given him the opportunity to send out his teams for tech analysis and retrieval. Giving them the orders, they suited up, collected cameras, boxes, transport vehicles, weapons anything they might need to infiltrate the downed ship.

* * *

The units had left the lexCorp building ready to infiltrate, but the occupants of the ship might still have been inside. The team had a clear view of the black zero from the ruined area of metropolis. They and Lex saw the cargo plane intentionally crash into Zod's ship, as an intense singularity collapsed and pulled the ship inside, along with the irradiated rubble. Lex now knew that the weapon they created was some kind of black hole device, but not exactly that otherwise the earth would have been destroyed with it. Lex's team team watched in awe from their cover as from the rubble of the scout ship, A red and blue costumed man, with a cape and strange symbol on his chest, looked up at where the ship was being pulled in. Hiding amongst the debris, the men and women watched as the alien being, knelt down then sprang off the ground, at high speed. Actually flying, this seemed impossible. The team was in awe as the being flew towards the singularity/ Lex was surprised but yet also enraged by this being. Most likely this kal-El who had replaced him as earths most popular. The flying alien seemed to be catching something, Lex saw the man try to pull himself from the ever closing singularity. At first he expected the alien to go with it, meaning he could gain the alien tech at will. But no such luck, Kal-El managed to pull himself away from the 'black hole' just in time. safely landing on the ground, now focused on the alien, Lex almost forgot to give his unit orders. they had a chance to sneak in, but he wanted to see what happened, if this man had extraordinary abilities, then why not the pilot of the ship?

Then he got his answer as the pilot left the ship knelt down in defeat. As the two talked Lex felt uneasy, something told him that these two were not on good terms. And with gods amongst you, that was bad news. Suddenly the pilot slammed into the caped one, sending him almost all the way across the waste land. Lex was in awe of the power, and he wasn't even on the ground with the infiltration team. The two then zoomed toward each other, producing a huge shockwave that clouded the area in dust, then he spotted that the fight had made it's fight to the Wayne Enterprises building. 'Well it looks like Wayne will be having a tough time of it, perhaps I can gain advantage of this though' he thought as Zod caused the building to crumble to the ground. Realising that the area around the scout ship was clear. Lex gave the orders, the team complied, though they were uneasy of the aliens who were flattening the city.  
Finding the make shift opening the armed security and scientists etc, made their way through. The securities helmet cams provided lex a view of the interior, he was intrigued just watching it. He couldn't imagine being down their amongst the technology of a superior race. The video camera transmitted visuals to Lex's computer. While the people got to work, collecting photographs, picking up debris for samples. Lex had expected some form of security but he guessed it must have been deactivated. 'Shame I could have used seeing their security systems in action' he thought, not caring about any casualties that would cause. The team explored as much as they could, with the systems down they felt safer however closed/locked doors could not be opened, much to Luthor's annoyance. Lex gad told them too act quickly, explore the ship, take photographic evidence and any removable tech, however he was also directing them to leave a lot of stuff to hide the evidence that they were here.

They eventually found an armaments room, it's walls were gun racks filled with side arms, rifles, grenades and tech of various sorts. To Lex this was a goldmine, here he was the first company to have in it's clutches alien weaponry, this would adcance LexCorp tenfold. The team was still in awe they were holding weapons and armor beyond humanity's reach. Lex knew he might only have a short window, he had been checking on the fight regulary, reminding himself of the major reason for these weapons, to kill gods. Not now of course but in months of tests, experiments and observations of the Kryptonians. Lex knowing he should get his assets out of their, he instructed them to only take some of each weapon type, and try their best to rearrange them to hide the fact that they were taken. Once this was done all data and samples were taken with them, back to LexCorp for storage and testing. It would be a while before superman could be challenged. But Lex had a head start...

* * *

 **Location: Metropolis, present day.  
(recomended music: 'This is Clark Kent'- Man of steel OST)**

It was about seven am when Clark Kent had cycled to the daily planet. Even after experiencing the nightmare, he buried it and got there on time. parking his bike, he walked through the revolving doors into the building. He was wearing a chequered shirt with Glassess as part of his disguise & a brown trench coat. His outfit in the offfice was a mixture of his childhood fashion, and formal attire. He carried his satchel with his essentials. Feeling excited too see all his collegues and friends in his office block. He got into the elevator and pressed the button for the floor. A man quickly got into the elevator as the door closed and it ascended. Clark went into 'character' , he slouched a bit to de-emphasise his height and build. He gave a look of innocence while looking away a bit. He knew that No matter how different the clothes, he might still get recognised. hence why he created a character for Clark to portray, it puts the doubt into other peoples heads. The man read through yesterdays newspaper. 'Really? more superman articles. You'd think that the we at the planet would try to make something else front page news. The freak did bring destruction to our city, almost destroyed the Planet building, and we just accept it?' he said frustratingly. Clark just stood their, he didn't want to discuss superman with anyone, he just wanted to be him. But even at the planet everyones a critic.  
'Well um... he did save metropolis. and has continued to fight crime and save lives here. maybe we should let the world know about that' he said a little awkwardly, not wanting to sound preachy, but more like a bumbling office worker with an opinion. The man just looked at him, Clark had no idea who he was, he was on a diffferent floor, but he reminded him what he was trying to do to inspire people. Even at the place he worked he still had to prove Supermans worth.

'Oh I see thats how it is is it, a flying man helps old ladies cross the road and we have to ignore, the economy, overpopulation, starvation and threats against america, for this alien barely anyone trusts' he shook his head in contradiction to Clarks argument. The man's floor arrived, 'well see you around and remember whatever you think, about what he is doing, their are bigger things to think about' he told him before the door closed, Clark sighed, that was exactly why he was trying to give the people hope, instead of them accepting the worlds problems. He arrived at his floor the office was already packed with people worling on their individual articles etc. Clark walked down towards his desk saying greetings, to those who bothered speaking to him. Lombard a reporter almost as infamous as Lois, for different reasons, was talking to Lois and it was pretty obvious what he was doing.

'C'mon Lois you hardly go out to dinner, hell you barely leave your desk. Why not?' he asked her. Lois sighed, here she was trying to choose which story she wanted to write about, and here was Lombard the man who tries to date every girl in the office. She and Jenny even joked that he would try to hit on Perry their ediitor in chief. Looking at him, she replied 'For the last time Lombard, now go and try to write those things you call articles' she playfuly insulted. Lombard smirked and left her alone, he'd get her one day. Turning he saw clark stood their, 'Ah Kent good morning, you going to write us another superman story today?' he questioned. Clark sheepishly replied, 'Well we will... um have to see how it goes'. Lombard smiled, 'your just like a little kid arent you kent', punching him in the arm like a bro. he walked past him to his desk, 'owww' he wispered, his hand hurt from that action but he didn't want to make himself look weak, he was Oblivious to Clark's invunerability.

Clark using his super hearing, heard Lombard's little whine, and couldnt help but have a grin over it. Lois smiled at him and he smiled back. 'Good morining mr. Kent', she greeted with a inside wink. Clark was grateful she had kept his secret so long, someone of her calibre would usually have published multiple articles on his history he shared. But she wascompationate & fair and understood how the world of news worked. And what the people of earth could do with this info. 'Good morning to you too Lois, so... what's your contibution to the paper tiday?' he asked. Lois knew that Clark did sometimes checj on what she was writing about him, she wished he had a little more faith in him, but she understood why. The world was a cynical palce, if she wrote something that critised him too much, it would have a major effect on the publics opinion of Supes. But if too appreciative, then Lois and the paper would be seen as biased. Not helping him at all, the Daily planet is one of the worlds most repsected News papers, it needed too keep that. 'Well... a certain caped man did a few heroic things yesterday, maybe one will make it' she said. Clark grinned, but he had something to talk to Lois about. Finding a quieter area near a window, they talked. 'Clark i'm pretty busy, what's so important'. 'Lois before i got to the office, some ramdomer came on it with me... i guess he works here' he sighed. 'So. a lot of people work her Clark, what did he have a lazy eye or something?' he questioned with a humerous edge. 'No Lois... he was in the Lift with me, when he started to complain about yesterdays paper, and the Superman stories in it' he reluctantly revealed.

'Oh i see' her mood was now a bit less happy. 'What he didn't like the way i write?... well he should try being a pulitser winner then' she snapped. Clark sighed ' no it's not about the content of the stories. It's the superman stories themselves... he complained about the frequency of stories we publish, how their are too many in each paper, and he is on the front page too often. Also he complained about what Zod brought to metroolis and my efforts to save people, saying that the worlds actual problems should be printed' he told her with a heavy heart. Lois looked into his eyes and saw him torturing himself with thoughts, he did it when Zod died, and he did everytime someone put Superman and his efforts down. Had they not been in a public place, she might have comforted him with a hug. But their close friendship... and anything else had to be less noticable, just for now at least. 'Clark... do you believe what he said? she asked him, knowing his feelings. Clark looked out at metropolis. it's beauty, it's aura it gave off, but of course the Black Zero site, was ignored as best he could. 'Lois... i don't know what too feel, i understand exactly what he means and he is right in a way. But he also doesn't know what im trying to do, and no matter how hard i try i cannot make people understand what this symbol means yet' he explained, pointing at his imaginary 'S'.

Lois didn't really know what to say, she wasn't in his position. But she was the next best thing to his mother, when it came to understanding him. 'Clark you can't give up, i know you have been through a lot. A hell of a lot more than any human ever, but look at the things you've done. All the people you saved in smallville, in your time as a ghost saving people on oil rigs, me like fifty times' she laughed. 'You chose earth over krypton, stopped a terrorforming and gave a little bit of hope to everyone you ever saved. Even if it's only a small amount, you succeeded in what your father and You wanted. That guy in the lift, doesn't know how lucky he is you exist, quite frankly he can shove his dick in a blender for all I care' she said detminately, it was probably the best thing she said that wasn't ina newspaper. She meant every word. Clark couldn't help but laugh at the jokes, and smile at what she said. Sure he didn't inspire the world, but hed sacrificed everything to save his home, and Lois proved to be a true friend. 'There he is' she laughed, now come on we have work to do'. Clark nodded and now more confident, returned to his desk.

* * *

Clark wasn't sure which story to get Perry to print. The random man in the elevator made a point, was their too many superman stories being run? By printing another one, was that threatening him or supporting him? He wasnt the front page reporter, but he was commended for his detailed articles on Superman, Clark tried his best to sell what Superman tried to do, without raising suspicion. He debated wether he should write about the Black Zero memorials progress, it does relate too him after all, though he did find it a tetchy subject. 'Clark, come over here' Perry shouted at him'. Clark really wished he could have a quieter day, one with less a busy office, where people didnt critique his alter ego just a daay where he could do everything right. Today was still not that day, he got up and walked to perry's office. Now inside it, Perry pointed to a telvision screen playing a news broadcast. 'Now other than the fact that we have to rely on other people's news to print our newspaper, here we have something worth printing if we get it in time' he said. Clark noticed the headline 'armed bank robbers hold hostages...', Clark wasn't in the best of moods for dealing with this right now, but he guessed what he was being told to do. 'Clark normally i would send Lois, but as you are still relatively new here i'm asking you too go down to first national, find out everything you can. Chances are superman might show up so you might as well write about that' he ordered. 'Oh i'm sure Superman will turn up' he thought, 'Uh... sure thing mr. White, I'll get down their right away'.  
'Good Kent, i like your attitude' he complimented. Clark left Perry's office sharply, if he worked fast he could dtop the crime & get this story out before the printing.

'Lois I'm off, Perry's given me the task of reporting on the bank robbery happening right now, they've got hostages so I'll probably get their in time' Clark told her. Lois smiled she knew what he was actually doing, 'I'm assuming that a certain man of steel will be their?' she said slyly. Clark grinned back 'well we will have to see wont we, can't talk now got to fly' he told her, winking to highlight the inside joke. Clark jogged to the elevator, once inside he pressed the button to go to the roof. He started to get changed. Upon reaching the roof he exited the lift as Superman. he had established multiple places in the city where he could go to get changed, reducing the chance of being deduced as Clark Kent and vice versa. Bathing in the sunlight, he felt invigorated. Superman new that once he saved the hostages and stopped the robbery, then he could write about what happened as Clark Kent. This meant he could provide good articles as only he had the perspective, to write stories not too biased but enough too sell his heroics etc. On top of the daily planet building Clark had hidden a suitcase with a few pairs of different but Clark Kent style clothing. He placed his just removed clothes inside it, then readied himself for take off. With the bank in his sights he placed his arms beside him, then bending his knees shot of the ground like a bullet, a shockwave was produced as he defied earths gravity violently. He flew high above the skyline, heading straight for the bank. As he drew near he slowed down, he used his telescopic vision to analyse the area around the bank.

Clark saw that the main entrance was suroundeed by barriers. The metropolis police department was their, armed and ready for the robbers to exit. other officers kept the public and the media back, barely. Superman sighed, he wasn't a fan of repoters especially when they ask superman questions. It was like they existed just to ask him questions that, make him feel even worse about what he is doing. Superman flew above the crowd of people and officeras, ten crace full decended to te ground, beyond the barriers. Once he landed a dansy butterfly, the crowdof news hungry reportersand the public immediately stepped back. Superman looked at them, he wished he didnt. All he saw was surprised and scared faces, they were not happy he was here in any form. A few however were in awe, not what Superman was going for but rather that than hate and fear. He made his way towards who looked like the man in charge. The police didn't attempt too shoot him, but they did not let their guard down. They were in fear, as seen by their sweaty foreheads but they would protect these people no matter the cost, Superman respected them for that but he wished he had their trust.  
'Officer what can you tell me about what is going on?' Superman asked politely. The officer had never really met Superman, nor talked too him. He didn't know whether too answer him truthfully, or ask him to let them do their business. 'Mr... um Superman you are interfering in police business, please disperse so we can deal with this situation' the officer finally asked.

Superman sighed internally, he should comply but he was here to help. If he continued to turn from a situation, every time someone asked then people would die & he would feel guilty and useless. If he can show that he is only here to help humanity, however small the deed then perhaps one day he could come down from the sky and people would welcome his presence, maybe then he would know that the world is ready. His adoptive father was unsure if Clark would ever be ready to be in the public eye, or if the world is ready for him. It wasn't, Superman knew that, it would take a slow burn for the world to take in what he wanted to do.  
'Officer... uh lieutenant Daniels' he said reading his badge, 'I know that it is not my business to interfere in your work, but it is my business to defend this planet. These people need hope they barely have coped since Zod killed many of their friends and family, these robbers, whatever reason they have for doing this, they threaten the hostages and your men with their weapons. If I do not stop them people will die, they are scared and have no way out'. Superman was almost pleading 'please I can take their bullets your men can't, let me stop them, let me save these people' he finished speaking, letting his words sink in, he hoped he had done enough to be allowed to enter, he could literally do it without being stopped. That was not the point, trying to make people understand why he is doing it might give them faith in his actions.

The officer closed his eyes and sighed, whether he liked it or not Superman had made some great points. He didn't have the power too stop him anyway, if this alien could save lives then he might as well let him. 'Fine... you better save them though' he warned. Superman nodded in respect, 'Thank you Lieutenant'. Superman turned to face the building, then walked towards it. He walked up the stone staircase to the heavy wooden door. Behind him the public were in quite an outcry, 'Menace!', 'alien freak!', 'you think you're above the law?!', 'you killed my wife you asshole!'. More and more the public turned on him, shouting, swearing throwing objects at him. Had Superman been a weaker man he could have tried to use his powers to intimidate them, but he was not a weak man. He turned his head to face them, what was once a fearful crowd now had turned to anger and hate. Even the cops didn't seem to care, one even smirked. However Clark noticed that lieutenant Daniels was doing none of these things, he did not stop the crowd but he was not enjoying the hate either. Clark knew it must have been his speech to him, perhaps he realized, even if just a little what Superman was trying to do. That face of stoicism made him realize that if he could convince people like him, he could perhaps inspire him and others like him further. If only he persevered. With this sudden confidence, he could continue on his way.

* * *

 **Location: inside metropolis first national bank  
(Recomended Music: you led us here'-MoS ost)**

The hostages were on' their knees with their limbs tied up. The various men and women of various ages were trapped in fear as six armed men, walked among them. They each had a large bag filled with cash. They were clearly frustrated and bored, this was due to the fact that the main entrance was blocked by the police. The hostages were their only asset against the cops, but they were trapped & they had itchy trigger fingers. One turned to the leader of the group, 'So much for this plan of yours, now we are stuck here' the man scorned. The leader known as Marcus sighed, 'You son have no idea why we are here do you? While you look for money I am trying to expose the Intergang' he reminded. The men groaned, their boss hired them for the job of taking over the bank, their was one problem, Marcus was continuingly plagued by this idea that metropolis as a city, was a game of chess. That the men of power were using their influence to control the lives of people, economics politics to suit their own ends. He beleived this had been ongoing since near the begining of it's founding in the late 1700's, and had played a major part in it's growth, development but also more sinister things. The other men marcus had aquired thought he was a 'right nutter' so to speak.

'Remember this bank is controlled by the intergang, we have to find out their inner workings, and if necesary remove this place from the equation' he announced. The rest of his gang didn't care about what he had too say, they just wanted out of the bank, and Marcus wasn't helping. 'Damn it boss, we want out of here... like now, lets just use the hostages and use them as shields' one complained. Marcus sighed he had yet to question all the hostages, or find anthing on the Intergang. He needed more time...

Suddenly the door opened, surprised the robbers trained their guns on the man now enetering. Superman's presence took up the whole room, he closed the double doors behind him so protect the outsiders. Clark eyed up the situation. The hostages were tied up, the robbers were armed with submachine guns and pistols. He had people in the firing line, once the fearful men started shooting he would have to take them down quickly. 'I will have to knock them out quickly, and make sure they are firing on the right hand side of the room, that'll keep the hostages safe' he thought, planning his next moves. The men went into a circle formation around Marcus, who began to talk to Superman.  
'Kal-el is it? The alien that brought destruction to this city, have too say it's quite the honor to meet you' he welcomed. The hostages looked at Superman in fear, they of course did not trust him like most of the city, they were now caught in a crossfire of a God and armed criminals. The robbers itchy trigger fingers begged to shoot Superman, but they too felt fear at this man beyond mortals, his costume, his presence, the weird symbol and seeing the face of what they beleived was part of metropolis's destruction. marcus continued, 'strange that they sent you to do the work they should be doing. What are you going to do to stop us? Why are you even here? THEY HATE YOU!' he said pointing at the hostages. 'These guys hate you' he said about his men, 'and them out there certainly hate you. You think stopping us will make a bit of difference?' he critisised.

Superman had barely got over they riot outside. Now reality was smacking his super durable face again, but he couldn't let doubts in his head not while he had people to save and a promise to keep from Lieutenant Daniels. He had to do this, for his fathers, Lois, his mom and all of metropolis. He had to continue on his chosen path. 'I am here to stop you, you can make this easier on yourselves by dropping your weapons' he announced. The men didn't drop them, 'You see?' Marcus said, 'these men know they will do time for this. I know i will. They will fight you while I will do what i came here to do' he informed him smugly. Superman frowned 'You have the money, what else could you want from a bank?' he questioned. Marcus chuckled, he loved telling innocent/naive people about the crime syndicate controling this city, about hwo little their lives matter to these power hungry men. 'Superman... thats what they call you isn't it?... well this bank is controlled by the intergand, a syndicate whose sould purpose is to pull the strings of this city, to gain power, enjoyment from us. We are mere pawns, you, me these beautiful people. They are puppets and they have the strings, if we do not stop them soon, they will grow too powerfull to stop. That's why i'm here his abnk is a force of corruption, and it is in the hands of the intergang. AND I... the future savior of metropolis, will bring them out to the open' he boasted/explained.

Superman was torn, this man could pull of a convinciung argument, and it could be partly true. However he could simply be a conspiracy theroist or an escaped mental patient, who is really good and convincing people. 'Whether you are right or not, you have threatened the lives of these people and the police and civillians, i cannot let you leave here if you will threaten them' Superman told him. marcus just laughed, somehow he was still overconfident, Superman would make sure that didn't last. Planning how best to take them on, he went through in his head how much force he needed to use, to knock them out. As a teenager he was a pacifst, surpressing his powers and eage with the help of his adoptive father. Now with a bit more experience he can effectively apprehend them without shattering their bones with one punch. readying himself, he sprung of the ground, and flew towards them. He slowed himself down at the first two men, then pushed out with both arms, sending them flying across the room.

Surprised by this, the other four fired their submachine guns into Superman, the hail of bullets could be felt but they were barely pea shooters to him. The various ping noises sounded, as the bullets bounced off or were flattened on impact on Superman's body. Kal then swiftly knocked a thug to the floor with a weak backhand swipe, before moving to the right side and grabbing another man by the scruff of the neck, lifting up the hard looking thug like he was a baseball. he then threw him into the wall at condierable speed. This was not enough to cause major damage, but it seriously hurt, so much that he was groaning in pain barely moving his brused and battered body.

* * *

Marcus quickly moved to the hostages during the comotion, he grabbed a woman and began threatening her with a handgun. 'Little lady, i know this banks activities, I know that Morgan Edge, Bruno Manheim and the others of your 'Intergang' are using this bank to suit their nefarious ends. You will tell me the locations they use, where they would go, their future plans...EVERYTHING' he demanded. The woman was paralysed in fear.'No rush you've only got a gun to your head' he mocked.

 **(Recomended music: 'Launch'-MoS ost)**

Superman faced the last two on their feet, he flew at one who shot him uncontrolably in fear. Superman grabbed him by his clothes then swung him around on the spot a bit, before he then let him go. The thug flew at high speed into the other one, sending them both flying into the far wall. The one at the back was unconcious, while the other, heavily dazed and in pain. The one superman slapped down got up and fired bursts into Superman's chest and face. The hostages threw themselves to the floor keeping jusst out of the spray of lead. 'He has to go down before he hurts someone' he realised. he made a jump across the room landing hard on the marble floor, creating a small shockwave that cracked the marble floor, and knocked the man of balance. Now he was easy prey, Superman grabbed his Submachine gun the threw it high into the air. He then switly grabbed the man by the head, hoisted him up, then still holding the head smacked him into the floor. This used only enough force to knock the robber unconscious.

The first two he pushed away, were back up and emptying their clips into him. Noticin the danger to the hostages, Superman flew to the empty side of the room, where the mens bullets followed him. 'Hmm you'd think by now they would give up, i guess their boss was right about them not wanting to go to jail' he realised.  
Marcus on the other hand was still interogating people, the other remaning thug who was still ocnscious after being used as a throwing hammer, groggily walked behind him and covered him. 'Marcus what are we doing, we need a way out of here?' he begged. marcus sighed 'Will you shut up i'm working here, i know we are going down but not without the info i need' he sharply informed. The man sighed but said nothing, it was hopeless anyway. The other two had run out of ammo for their submachine guns, much too Supermans relief. Now they quickly swithed to their pistols. Aiming at Kal-El, they used more controlled shots, trying desperatly to hit vital areas. They might as well ahve been firing peashooters at a fighter jet, Superman jumped of the ground with a powerful leap, before landing near to the two, delivering a tremendous ground pound. This knocked them back and flat on the ground. The surprised pair, quickly reloaded and fired their pistols at him again.

'Do you two not know when to give up?' he asked frustratingly. In a blur he grabbed one, moved to the other while holding him, then grabbed the other one the same way. Hoisting them up in the air he said, 'you two really should have put your heads together' he smiled, as he smacked thier heads together knocking them unconscious. 'That wasnt so bad' he thought. Then he saw the boss and another remaining. Marcus passed the remaining member something, Superman ran towards them. The thug threw something in his path, it exploded in a flash of light and smoke and a earpiercing whine, it was a flashbang grenade. Superman held his ears in pain, his eysight was only slightly obscured but the sound of the grenade knocked him off his usuall focus. Quickly acting, he utilsied his X-ray vision to see that the man was going for a hostage. Immediately he burst at him, grabbing the manns arm, andpushing it into a armlock. The man struggled frantically, but Supermanstitanit grip was impossible to break through. Desperately the man pounched superman in the face, Supermandidn'y move a milimetre as the man hit him. The thug drew hs ahnd back in pain,his knuckles fractured by his attack.  
Superman wanting to spare the idiotic man pain, simply slaped him on the forehead. The am had a look of shock, efore he dropped to the ground like a stone, unconscious. Superman smiled, the move was easy to preform, didn't do any damageand often at times quite humourus.

Facing the Boss he walked towards him, marcus stood up defiantley. 'No matter what you do with me I'm fine, so long as i can interrogate these people for what i want to know, it's important the future of metropolis hangs in the balance' he pleaded. Superman was having none of it, he grabbed him, then ascended into the air, halfway off the ground. marcus having being confident before now had a look of shock. 'Please, the intergang they turned me into their pawn. They will do the same to you' he told him in desperation. Superman paused, the man spoke like he was telling the truth. But in order to find out his information, he threatened innocents to get what he wanted, he couldn't just get what he wanted scott free.  
'You staged a robbery, threatened lives justo get someinformation. It doesn't matter if this 'intergang' exists or not, you need to be taken to justice' he rebuked. Marcus swiftly unholstered his pistol and emptied it into supermans face, Clark flinched a second before taking the gun off him, dropping it to the floor, then he slapped him on the head. Thus ceasing his prattling. He dropped marcus to the floor, before gently decending to the floor, now triumphant.

* * *

 **Location: Outside Metropolis First national Bank:  
(recomended music: 'What are you going to do when you are not saving the world?')**

The crowd, had quietend down once he heard the noises from inside the bank. Gunfire, crashes and smashes & screams all made the abnk seem a little more dangerous than first thought. The cops readied their guns for the worst. Lieutenant daniels, ahd felt moved by Supermans earlier speech, but did he stop the criminals and keep the hostages safe? Only time would tell, but he had took a bit of a risk letting the alien do the job of a lawenforcer. About now he was the only one who knew what Superman was trying to do in their, or at least the only one who cared. The silence was disturbing, they hadn't heard anything for a couple of minutes, then the doors opened. Superman walked out draggging seven mean by their collars out with him. The popel were in awe at this, it was obvious he would do something god-like, but to see it in person.

Superman dragged the unconscious bodies down the steps with him, then took them to Captain Daniels. 'Here you are lieutenant, I rembered what you said. he said warmly. The lieutenant replied, 'The hostages are safe?' he questioned. Superman nodded, I kept the fight away from them, these robbers were slippery customers but here they are. he reported. The lieutenant nodded, but had a frown on his face. 'Superman thank you for saving lives, however you are not a deputised crime fighter. The people need time, i need more time to trust you' he informed.

Superman gave a small smile, 'Thank you for being honest lieutenant, I understand that it will take time to gain humanity's trust. Oh and saving lives it was my pleasure officer, I'm always here to help' he revealed. Superman took several steps back, he looked the crowd. Reporters wrote, photographers shot an the regular people had mixed expressions of awe, uneasyness but some actualy looked like they appreciated his action. Superman hoped that one day he could be in the crowd as a symbol to them. Till then he would carry on doing his chosen duty to the earth. Superman bent his knees, held his fist high above him, then took off into the skyline, leaving the awe struck people in a second.

Heading towards the daily planet Clark Kent had an article about the events at the bank to write, Superman would make the article iinteresting to say the least. But while Clark Kent the unnoticed, nobody reporter had stories to write for a world respected newspaper, his alter ego Superman would have many challenges to come, crime to stop, lives to save, a public unsure about him to inspire. But with the teachings of his family, kryptonian & adoptive. Lois an the others at the daily planet, he will overcome them.

For in time, as Jor-El stated the people of earth would Superman in the sun.

* * *

 **Hey peoples how was that? I had hoped to add another Luthor scene but lets wait till the next chapter. So let me know what you thought in your reviews, that would really help me out. The begining bit with Lex will be a big factor as the story goes on. Future flashbacks will feature Lex as well as Kal. Lieutenant Daniels is made up, but he will be a recurance as an uneasy ally to Kal. I also made Marcus up to introduce the Intergang, as a major enemy of superman the syndicate suited the realistic world of the DCEU. I hope you liked everything in the chapter, the story's villains will start to unfold as we progress, so more awesomeness.**

 **Now to talk about the resources I used, for the last chapter I used the MoS novel to try to explain the fight in detail & also give insight into what the characters are thinking. A good read with extra dialogue. I aso used Man of steel clips obviously, and The DCEU Wiki to gain details on places, personalities, the history and present of the universe set up by MoS, a good site check it out if you are interested in the lore of the upcoming movies. Finally for the last chapter the Man of Steel answers youtube channel and website is great. The guy does professional & detailed videos and podcasts on MoS. He seeks to defend the movie by debunking myths about it, like Superman saved no-one and clearly explains, Supermans abilities using comic book knowledge and movie evidence. Definately a great help for my story, e.g. the bit in the prologue when Supes dodges the tanker.**

 **Right thats that then, see you in the next chapter MoS fans. Oh and merry christmas to all and stuff.**


End file.
